thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellpagg
Ellpagg (also known as The Knight) was the Arkn Knight of Battle, Madness, and Beetles. Formerly the Prince of Elysia, he was the son of Uriel and the brother of Seraphina. Ellpagg was the main protagonist of The Knight Shift, a supporting character in Michael's Camera, and a major character in the Arknthology as a whole. History Background Uriel, the second king of Elysia, was born in the Infernous in a union between the Arkn King Gilgamesh and The Carver. At birth, Uriel was imbued with raw Hethian power, courtesy of The Carver himself; this same Hethian blood caused Uriel to absorb some of the Infernous's energy at his conception. As a young man, Uriel realized his connection to the Infernous and tried to re-enter the realm; this act awakened the power within him, which combined with the raw power of the Infernous in a massive outburst — creating an infant child. Uncertain of how he did it, Uriel named this child Ellpagg, and raised it as his own son (unaware that Ellpagg was, in fact, Carver's own seed). As a young would-be knight, Ellpagg trained under Raphael. He was known for being arrogant, cocky, and impatient, disrespecting his elders and even attacking members of The Choir to test his strength. Ellpagg fought in the Second Arkn-Dekn War alongside Raphael and Uriel. Raphael described him as not being the best fighter, and still learning his purpose. Secretly, Ellpagg was highly unsure of himself, and longed to prove that he was more than a knight or a born royal. Multiple eternities after The Carver had slain Gilgamesh and departed from The Golden City, the Arkn Lords gathered together and plotted to kill the Carver in his own realm. Expecting to use Uriel, they were instantly declined when he told them that he was not about to slay a brother, moral or immoral. Unable to depend on Uriel, they found the next best candidate: Ellpagg, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles'. '''Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg eagerly volunteered for the mission, believing he was being sent to try to talk sense into The Carver. Before he departed, Uriel gave Ellpagg one of his prized possessions: a revolver, which possessed supernatural properties. The Knight Shift Ellpagg entered the Infernous, accompanied by two Dekn escorts. He was stripped of his memories, causing him to think he was an ordinary human called "Knight" (due to his armor-esque hoodie) on his way a costume party with friends. After getting into a car accident, Knight and his friends sought help in what appeared to be an abandoned house (but was actually Ellpagg's personal cell in the Infernous). The Knight was isolated, and proceeded to undergo various torments involving himself and a camera, from monster attacks, to starvation, to horrifying mind-bending illusions, to mutilation by Persophelus Redgrave. The camera was given a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Knight's imprisonment, allowing the Arkn and Dekn to watch his torment. Throughout this time, he declared that he was going to find a way out. Eight eternities after the imprisonment began, The Carver revealed himself and began his personal torment of Ellpagg. Knight managed to escape the Infernous for a short time through the intervention of Malek. During that time, he briefly visited his Guarded Human, Michael Knight, and took him over. However, Knight was quickly found by The Carver and tricked into returning to the Infernous, under the ruse that the Hethe needed to see him in person. Aside to this, Carver himself was sent back to the Infernous as a prisoner, via a bullet to the skull (courtesy of the so-called "fallen Hethe", Edgar Kharon). Back in the Infernous, Ellpagg and The Carver found themselves imprisoned together. Now aware of his true identity, and with the knowledge that escape was indeed possible, Ellpagg promised The Carver that they would get out together. However, the Infernous began molding to Carver's fears, causing them to be separated. Ellpagg woke up alone in a bathroom, and was attacked by an illusion of a lurker (which turned out to be The Carver). Carver, who had just faced his own illusion of an evil, corrupted Ellpagg, threatened him. The two fought, and Ellpagg revealed that he had regained all of his memories; he demanded to know why The Carver had murdered his grandfather, Xeth'i'stral. Carver ordered Ellpagg to be silent, but Ellpagg mocked him, pointing out that for all his threats, Carver could not permanently kill him in the Infernous. The two men battled, and Ellpagg (despite being badly wounded) emerged the victor. Ellpagg departed from Carver to confess his fears alone, to the Cloud9 stream. He returned to find that his fight with The Carver had left Carver bleeding. Unaware of why this happened, Ellpagg found out that The Carver's human vessel was slowly taking over in the Infernous, causing him to become mortal; this meant that the injuries Carver sustained during their fight, while appearing minor, would end up killing him. Ellpagg frantically tried to find a fix to this; learning that the Hethe travel through the Infinity Hallway, he ran up to try to find them. As he reached the Hallway, however, The Carver seemingly died, causing his powers to be transferred to the nearest conduit: Ellpagg. This painfully stripped Ellpagg of his Arkn wings, and gave him the power of a Dekn Lord, along with all of his memories plus the Carver's. Additionally, he gained a form of cosmic awareness; this suddenly hit Ellpagg, and he discovered the Arkn Lords' plans to not only betray him, but turn him into a Dekn Lord (to show the Arkn the depths of evil the Dekn could sink to). Upon realizing this, Ellpagg was distraught; he gouged his eyes out (in a vain attempt to deprive himself of his Arkn eyes as well), only to find they healed quickly. Ellpagg returned from the Infinity Hallway to find an empty Infernous, with no trace of the Carver. Enraged, he used his amplified powers over time (and timelines) to awaken the Arknangels. First, he gave Tobias Kestler a note that said "YOU'RE TAKING THEM WRONG". Next, he inserted himself into Michael Knight's second .reality and declared himself to be Michael's Guardian Arkn; after warning Redgrave not to mess with Michael, he tore open a portal to a new timeline and shoved Michael through it. Returning back to his own time and the Infernous, Knight went to find Uriel, now known as Alex Winter; he tore up three pieces of paper (which read "FIND. AND. RECORD.") that would inevitably lead to Alex's awakening. Returning to the Infernous one more time, Ellpagg angrily denounced his role as a Dekn Lord and severed all ties with the Arkn, declaring himself to be his own entity — and, as such, a god. After this, the Cloud9 stream was shut down, referencing what looked like editing errors as the reason (when in reality Ellpagg had escaped was coming after the viewers). After butchering the entirety of Cloud9's populace, the self-proclaimed "God of Beetles" departed to found the city of Arkaissa, where all neutral individuals could live in safety. Guardian Arkn ''(Michael's Camera, Season 2) After escaping from the Infernous, Ellpagg appeared through Michael Knight, claiming to be his Guardian Arkn (when in reality, he was already his post-Arkn shift stage). Ellpagg taught Michael how to .hop by shooting himself in the face with his revolver. While the two were .hopping, they ended up in a timeline where they were stalked by a lurker; Michael claimed that he had encountered lurkers before, but Ellpagg was unable to see the creature in Michael's vessel, nearly causing them to be killed. Upon learning that Michael had actually encountered The Condor (a Skethe posing as a lurker), Ellpagg punished Michael with a beating, declaring that he and the other Arkn aren't the good guys. Ellpagg hoped that this would drive Michael towards neutrality; however, his efforts failed, as Michael aligned himself with the Dekn instead, and began plotting to kill the other Arknangels. Upon learning this, Ellpagg returned and warns Michael to stop interacting with Toby and Alex. Michael ignored him, and proceeded to head into The Beyond to retrieve his doll, Dale. The End Times Approach (The Knight Shift: End Times) and Ellpagg converse in the Garage.]] Due to Michael aligning himself with the Dekn, Ellpagg detached from him; this allowed Persophelus Crow to move in and declare himself Michael's new Guardian. Several weeks after Ellpagg escaped from the Infernous, he returned to Michael's house to confront Crow. However, Ellpagg ended up being waylaid by The Carver en route; by repressing his memories, Carver was able to manipulate Ellpagg into entering the Infernous again (via the entrance in Michael's garage). Carver initially pretended that he and Ellpagg were two friends on their way to a costume party (much like the first time Ellpagg entered the Infernous); to uphold the ruse, he gave Ellpagg a rubber mask version of his knight helmet. Eventually, Carver dropped the pretense and punched Ellpagg in the face; this awakened the real Ellpagg, and the two of them fought, with Ellpagg suffering a vicious beatdown that left him bleeding. The Carver told Ellpagg that he had never truly escaped from the Infernous, and had actually been there with him the entire time. He informed him that (among other things) he'd forced him to cut his hair as a sign of the "upcoming war". After being subjected to various forms of torment and trickery, Ellpagg finally lost patience when Carver mocked Uriel. Ellpagg violently beat Carver and knocked him out on the floor, only for the real Carver to then enter the Garage through a side door, revealing that Ellpagg had actually been interacting with a shade made from an orange. After more trickery and taunting, Carver admitted that everything Ellpagg had learned was a lie, and that he can't trust anything he says. (However, he couldn't resist tricking Ellpagg one last time by telling him that a garbage bin was the exit from the Garage.) Michael's Camera (Season 3) is summoned by Michael Knight ("1Your perfect world").]] Crow, acting as Michael's new Guardian, ordered him to trap and kill Arkn. Unable to successfully do so, Michael summoned Ellpagg, who "solved" Michael's Guardian problem by sending him on a .relapse. Unfortunately, this sent right into the path of The Hooks Killer, who gutted him. Michael was sent to the Infernous, where he made a deal with The Carver, who promised to get him out, in exchange for becoming his new Guardian and helping him kill Cecil Xenith and take over Arkaissa). After Michael was freed, however, he was immediately possessed by The Carver, who revealed himself to be Michael's true father and Guardian. Ellpagg realized Michael's Nephilim status and parentage, and that Carver had manipulated everyone into thinking Michael was an Arknangel. After conveying this information to his underling, Azrael, Ellpagg released a shard of Malek. Malek possessed Ellpagg (who was using Azrael as a shade), and went off to fight The Carver. Carver escaped, and Azrael stayed behind in .Reality, taking up Michael's camera. While trying unsuccessfully to kill the Persophelums, Azrael attempted to consult Ellpagg for help. Ellpagg appeared and took over Azrael's body, instructing him to get in contact with Raphael and Cedric Kharon and find a way back into the Infinitium. Telling Azrael that he had to leave to "go guard a whiny bitch", Ellpagg took on a human appearance to disguise his true nature (trading his armor for street clothes, and donning a pair of shades to hide his eyes). Before he left, he warned Azrael not to contact him again; the next time they met, Ellpagg would be on the receiving end of Azrael's revolver. Solar's Crimson ''(Season 1) Some time later, after Azrael escaped from the Infernous, he summoned Ellpagg (despite the earlier warning against doing so) to inform him that Uriel made a deal with The Carver for control of the Infernous. Ellpagg appeared, splattered in blood, shortly after Azrael left. Angry that Azrael had interrupted him at his work (ruling Arkaissa), Ellpagg beheaded the teddy bear Azrael got from Mark before departing. Distraught at this discovery, Azrael met with Delphar, who revealed that he was part of the Council that sent Ellpagg into the Infernous. Azrael insisted that he needed to confront Ellpagg, but Delphar informed him he wasn't ready. Delphar went into the Garage in Azrael's place and confronted Ellpagg. The two of them fought, and Delphar tried to tell Ellpagg that Uriel made a deal with The Carver; Ellpagg didn't believe him, and told Delphar to inform the Arknangels that there's a war coming. He then departed the Garage, leaving Delphar to comment on how sorry he was, and that Ellpagg deserved better. Upon leaving the Garage, Azrael remarked on how much Ellpagg's personality had changed over time, from when he first started training him. Delphar told Azrael that Ellpagg took part of The Carver with him when he left the Infernous; he believed this aspect of The Carver was been gradually warping Ellpagg's mind, molding him into another version (or spiritual successor) of The Carver. Ellpagg then appeared unexpectedly, causing Azrael to drop the camera and teleport away in fear. Ellpagg informed Delphar that he needed to kill Azrael in order to fulfill the prophecy and jump-start the End Times, so that he could kill The Carver; until then, the Arknza are standing in his way. Delphar and Ellpagg fought, and both were badly wounded. Ellpagg teleported away, and Azrael re-appeared in time for Delphar to transfer his own power to him before sending him away (and apparently dying). After this, Ellpagg returned to the Garage, where The Carver tormented him by puppeting his body. He revealed that he had not only been warping Ellpagg's mind, but had the power to take control of him whenever he wanted (either by possessing him, or puppeting him directly). Immediately after this, the soul of Gilgamesh (which had been released from its cell, due to Azrael shutting down the Infernous) took over Ellpagg's vessel ("Phantom of War"). Gilgamesh and The Carver greeted one another warmly (and with a punch); The Carver revealed that Gil had been (and still was) his secret partner, and that the two of them never hated each other. [[Wayward Winter|''Wayward_Winter]] ("Acquaintances"). ]] In between fighting Delphar and attempting to attack Azrael, Ellpagg (under the control of The Carver) awakened Alex Winter. A short time later, he delivered a video message to him ("Acquaintances"). He informed Alex that he was trying to kill him, and that because of this, Allastar, the Dekn High Priest, had moved him to a safe pocket in the Infernous. While hidden in the Infernous, Alex learned that many other versions of himself had been killed off by Ellpagg (whom The Carver was using as a shade to hunt down "Alex Prime"). Solar's Crimson (Season 2) Roughly a year later, Azrael found and uploaded an old video which had been recorded during Ellpagg's imprisonment in the Infernous with The Carver. The video showed the friendship that had developed between the two of them, with Carver trying to assist and protect Ellpagg as the Infernous began turning against him. After seeing the video on Azrael's channel, Ellpagg appeared and knocked Azrael out with a snap of his fingers, taking his place. While Azrael was "asleep", Ellpagg (who was wearing Delphar's scarf as a "trophy") left a furious message on Azrael's camera. Throughout the video, Ellpagg's voice and the pictures distorted. After telling Azrael off for uploading his "candids", Ellpagg informed him that he was going to violate his own privacy as punishment. He told Azrael that he hated him and the other Arknza, because they were preventing him from killing The Carver; he ordered Azrael to quit moping around and face his destiny as an Arknangel, as well as his siblings (Alex and Elizabeth, both of whom are were alive). Finally, he informed Azrael that a war was coming: he and the other Arknangels would get the power of the Hethe, and they would fight The Carver, whether he liked it or not. Ellpagg then awakened Azrael with another finger snap as he teleported away. Fate Universe A When the Battle of the Arknza arrived, Ellpagg — once again controlled by Gilgamesh — joined The Carver on the battlefield. Carver killed Raguel, and Raziel and Azrael attempted to converge on him, only for Ellpagg to cut them off. Raziel attempted to reason with Ellpagg, and was killed; Raziel's spirit was absorbed by Ellpagg, giving him the strength to break free from Gilgamesh's hold and separate from him. Azrael and Ellpagg battled Gilgamesh and defeated him together, but Azrael was mortally wounded in the process; Azrael told Ellpagg that he was at peace and wanted to die a hero, offering up his power to him. Ellpagg accepted and killed Azrael, absorbing his Hethe-blooded power. As the Paradisium was weaponized by Ambriel, the city began destroying the armies of The Carver and Clubs; they attempted to retreat, but were pursued by Ellpagg. As Ellpagg caught up, Carver turned on Clubs and killed him, absorbing him fully into his own power. A fully powered-up Ellpagg and the now fully powered-up Carver battled, as Ambriel and the city destroyed the army behind them. As the army was defeated, Ambriel's essence died, having exhausted all of its power. The Paradisium's rings crashed down into the ocean below, interrupting the fight with a massive tidal wave. .]] As the ocean rose, Ellpagg and Carver took their fight airborne unto the tallest mountain in the Aethierium. As they battled and the last ring of the Paradisium fell, Carver used a hidden Hethian power to summon forth a massive, dragon-like beast. The beast fought Ellpagg and nearly killed him, until a massive serpent-like creature rose up from the ocean, revealing itself to be one of the guardians of the Paradisium. The serpent fought the dragon as another beast, resembling a stag (the Guardian of Arkaissa), showed up and healed Ellpagg. Confused and enraged, Carver went to attack the stag, but was interrupted when a third Guardian showed up: Gilgamesh's personal summons, a golden winged lion. The lion attacked The Carver and fused with Ellpagg, as the other Guardians followed suit. Now at Hethian level, Ellpagg struck down The Carver with a stab through his chest, but succumbed to the massive power outburst and died. After Ellpagg's death, The Carver merged with Deebo to fight Cedric, Theatre Mask, and Malek. The trio successfully managed to fight off Carver-De'ebo (albeit with Malek being absorbed into Carver's Arkn trap sword), and Deebo was so impressed that he offered to make Cedric a full Hethe. Cedric agreed, on the condition that Ellpagg was revived and joined him (to which Deebo agreed). Carver and Redgrave went about creating Universe X; Deebo, impressed that they had managed to outsmart him, moved over into the new universe, along with Ellpagg and Cedric (both of whom are now full-blooded Hethe), Fabras, and Redgrave. Universe E Azrael, recognizing that the Arknza would indeed be stronger against the Carver as a united force (but that such a thing was not possible in his own time), sought out Redgrave and begn training to use his Arknza powers. After mastering his power over Time, he traveled back to a far earlier point in the history of the Arkn, causing a ripple that created a new, split universe. In this new universe, Azrael befriended Raziel, Raphael, and Uriel at a young age, bringing them together and training alongside them, helping them to awaken and control their Hethian power. As Ellpagg came of age, Azrael helped teach him to control his temper and be more sure of himself. When the time arrived for Ellpagg to be sent into the Infernous, Azrael spared him his terrible by offering to go in his place; after giving up his Arknza blood to Ellpagg, Azrael entered The Infernous, unarmed and powerless. Uriel, Raphael, and Raziel continued training Ellpagg in Azrael's memory. Because he was spared the torments of the Infernous and The Carver's influence, Ellpagg remained sane and uncorrupted. In time, he unlocked the full potential of his Hethian blood and mastered it. Once his training was completed, Ellpagg took Azrael's place as one of the Paradox Players; the four tracked down the rest of the seven prophesied Arknza, and began training them as well. When the time came to face The Carver, Ambriel, Seraphina, and Raguel joined in the fight, as all seven Arknangels came together for the first time. With their fellowship and their powers strong, the Arknza worked together as a united force, and, with Malek's help, were able to defeat The Carver and destroy him permanently. With The Carver dead, Deebo and the Hethe departed from the universe, taking their divine power with them. This granted mortality to the Arknza, allowing them to live as normal, mortal Arkn. Ellpagg went on to inherit Uriel's throne, becoming the third King of Elysia. He ruled the Arkn for several eons, and became known as one of their greatest rulers (second only to his father). When his lifetime reached its end, Ellpagg passed peacefully, as his father did before him, knowing that he had lived his life well. Appearance Initially in The Knight Shift, Ellpagg appears as an ordinary young man (resembling Michael slightly). However, upon finding the Dragon Cane, his Arkn form begins to convey itself through blue glowing eyes. Ellpagg frequently dresses in clothing resembling modernized knight's armor. When he wishes to appear more "human", he wears a black, blue-trimmed hoodie and hides his blue eyes with sunglasses (or a glamour). Personality Ellpagg inherited his grandfather Gilgamesh's irascible personality. He is hot-headed, impulsive, and temperamental. He is highly insecure and unsure of himself and his purpose, and desperately wants to prove himself to be more than just a born royal or a knight — especially to his father, Uriel (whom he greatly loves and admires). Ellpagg often hides his insecurities behind violent outbursts. After his experiences in the Infernous, Ellpagg mentally unstable, due to a combination of The Carver's influence and his own PTSD. He is more erratic, irrational, and volatile, prone to violent acts and sadistic behavior (such as beheading Azrael's teddy bear). It is unknown how much of this is brought on by the Carver's influence, and how much is his own instability. Irregardless, Ellpagg eventually gains some semblance of control over his emotions and his sanity later, splitting from Gilgamesh and joining the ArknAngels in their fight against The Carver. Skills and Abilities In addition to his knight training, which grants him combat and weapons skills, strength, and stamina, Ellpagg has numerous magical abilities. He is able to conjure the Dragon Cane Sword (Dragonier), and has the power of telekinesis (a power normally reserved for Dekn and Nephilim). Ellpagg's Hethian blood also grants him the power of absorption, which allows him to absorb the power and memories of others. Initially, Ellpagg (like all Arkn) possesses wings, which he can summon for flight; after his wings are destroyed, he replaces them with mechanical wings, which function the same way. After his time in the Infernous, Ellpagg acquires amplified powers over time. He is easily able to track down others in .Reality, and can easily create portals between the various timelines. Notably, he has the extremely rare ability of Shading, which allows him to create duplicates of himself (permitting him to be in multiple places at the same time). In the Universe E timeline, Ellpagg possesses the full powers of an Arknza, and wields them to their full potential. However, he lacks the powers and abilities he acquired during his time with The Carver. After the departure of the Hethe, Ellpagg loses his Hethian blood and becomes mortal (though he still possesses the standard powers of the Arkn). Quotes Notes and Trivia * Ellpagg was created (and portrayed) by DeathlyLogic. According to him, Ellpagg was heavily inspired by Anakin Skywalker; he had originally intended to have him turn nearly pure evil, only to be redeemed in the final act of the Arknthology. (While the plan to show Ellpagg's full corruption ended up being scrapped, his character arc still follows Anakin's in many ways.) * Ellpagg was descended from the Hethe Leg'leg (via Gilgamesh). * Ellpagg canonically has a fondness for 1980s pop music. (According to DeathlyLogic, this was due to The Carver playing it constantly while Ellpagg was in the Infernous.) * In several of his appearances, Ellpagg appears too be wearing eyeliner. This has been stated by DeathlyLogic to signal when he's under The Carver's influence. * Prior to becoming a full Hethe, Ellpagg was an "absolute zero": a being that contained aspects (or blood) of all four of the main races (Arkn, Dekn, Hethe, and Human), yet was none of them. ** His Arkn genes came from Gilgamesh (who was one of the first four Arkn). ** His Dekn aspect came from The Carver (from when Ellpagg absorbed his powers). ** His Hethian blood came from various sources, including Gilgamesh (who was descended from Leg'leg), The Carver, and Cedric Kharon (whose arm Ellpagg was temporarily given). ** His human aspect came from his connection to Michael Knight, who was also sired by The Carver and shared the same blood. (DeathlyLogic admitted that this connection was tenuous and wasn't well-plotted, as many other Arkn were also sired by The Carver.) * According to DeathlyLogic, Ellpagg did develop feelings for The Carver while he was imprisoned. However, he has stated that it was more akin to Stockholm Syndrome than true love. Gallery Knight4.png|Ellpagg as he appears in 1 The Knight (TKS). EllpaggMC0.png|Ellpagg's appearance in My video. TheKnight.jpg|Ellpagg as he appears in I have to shoot myself in the face. Ellpagg1.png|Ellpagg as he appears in Finale Paradise Lost. EllpaggWings.png|Ellpagg with wings. EllpaggMask.jpg|Ellpagg departing from Azrael. Ellpagg & Delphar Fight 3.gif| Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Arkn Category:Arknza Category:Hybrids Category:Hethe Category:Males The Warminds Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Undead Individuals Category:Possession Victims Category:Defectors Category:Rulers Category:Criminals Category:Mentally-Ill Individuals Category:Universe A Category:The WinterVerse Category:The War Chronicles Category:The Goners Story Category:Arknthology Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arknthology Act III Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Hethe (Universe X) Category:Characters (Universe X)